Fork Repellent
The Fork Repellent is an item that appears to be a spray can of "fork repellent" spray. Its purpose is to repel forks. As seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", the Fork Repellent causes forks to divert in the opposite direction of whatever the repellent is sprayed on. However, in "Today's Very Special Episode", the Fork Repellent is shown to have attracted the forks instead of repelling them. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", an item that has the opposite effect, the Fork Attractant, appeared. Coverage It appeared in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" when Lollipop explained how little Teardrop cared about what she was offering to her. It has also appeared in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". When Gelatin was throwing forks at Death P.A.C.T. members, Lollipop gave them the fork repellent, and Liy sprayed it on Tree, Pillow and Remote. This causes the forks to go in the other direction when going near them, and they stab Four. Four then proceeds to shoot lasers at Gelatin, presumably killing him. It has also appeared (not seen, but a scene about it) in "Today's Very Special Episode", with Liy having forks being attracted and orbiting around her. She then states she thinks that is was not a repellent after all, but made the contestant inflicted with it would become a fork magnet, and repelled from the contestant sprayed on, or attracting to the contestants spraying and sprayed on. It made a cameo in "This Episode Is About Basketball" in Cloudy's Collection. It appeared in "Return of the Rocket Ship" after Yellow Face's commercial was cut short by Fries. Fries held out the Fork Repellent while criticizing Lollipop for trying to sell a product that was the exact opposite of Yellow Face's product. It appeared in "Don't Dig Straight Down" when lava was coming to . Lollipop sprayed the Fork Repellent to the lava, causing it to avoid , at which point, Lolipop states that the repellant is multipurpose. Appearance The can of Fork Repellent is a lavender spray can with a white nozzle and a white bottom. If the can does have a cap, so far it has never appeared on the show. There is an image of a fork with a red circle and a line over it, meaning cancel or no. The liquid itself appears to have a similar lavender hue. Trivia * It was "rejected" by Teardrop when Lollipop was offering it to her in "Getting Teardrop to Talk". * When the liquid is used on someone, it repels forks thrown at them and makes them fly away. **It also apparently shows the fork repellent logo on top of the people it is used on. * It seems similar to Shark Repellent, an item used in the [[wikipedia:Batman (1966 film)|1966 Batman movie]]. * The repellent has only been held by Lollipop, Fries, and Liy. * It was sprayed on 4 contestants so far as seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode" (Tree, Pillow, Remote, Liy). ** All of them are on the team Death P.A.C.T. * As Liy said, the fork repellent might not be a repellent at all. * It is the first item confirmed to be patented, the second being the Fork Attractant. * Apparently, the person who uses fork repellents becomes a magnet that forks orbit after some time. * The fork repellent may instead attract forks, instead of repelling them. * The fork repellent runs dry after being used for a prolonged period of time. Gallery ImmunetoFork.png|Liy using the fork repellent on Tree, Pillow, and Remote LollipopFork.png|Lollipop introducing the repellent Lily fork.png|Liy figures out the repellent isn't actually a repellent. LollipopHoldingForkRepellent.png|Lollipop holding the repellent treepillowremote.png|Fork Repellent's effect in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" Mayiinterestyoufolksinmyforkrepellent.png|"May I interest you folks in my fork repellent?" D6925AB8-8973-48BF-BEEC-4CF1D60CE6B6.png Lollipop holding Fork Repellent with Eggy.jpg|Lollipop standing next to Eggy while holding the Fork Repellent _1656.jpg|Fork Repellent Travel Mug (found on Redbubble) Fork repellent.png Screenshot_20190707-193952.jpg BFB 14 Lollipop and bleh repellent.png|Lollipop using the Fork Repellent to repel lava Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Running gags Category:Weapon Category:Junk pile Category:Liquid